Personal medical devices (also known as eHealth devices) provide individualized health data reporting sensors and treatment delivery actuators. Such devices are often attached to or implanted in a patient. A doctor or other health service provider remotely collects current and historical data from a patient's eHealth sensors and delivers treatment instructions to the patient's eHealth actuators.